The new order The new prophecy
by krc101
Summary: First time writing fanfic so please read and review. Hermione and the gang are re-doing their 7th year after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. They have a new Order and with a new Order there's a new prophecy with oc characters. Some new pairings, little romance, lots of adventures. 'T' because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It wasn't until I heard a scream that I realized I wasn't in my bed in the private dorms at Hogwarts.

No, I was in a dark room, arms hung above head in a bed. I tried and turn my head finding it very difficult, realizing I'm stiff and aching from being struck from behind by an unknown object.

That's when I saw her, a girl about 15 years old with bright blue eyes and long brown hair, her petite body on the floor and from what I can see her, legs chained to the wall next to her. Then again I can't see much with the room almost pitch black and I myself above her on a rickety, old bed.

Then a memory of the girl Harry strikes me_, the girl_, _my job, oh my god, I was supposed to protect this girl, Emma, from her father!_

Her father took her twin brothers, Max and Milo, ages 10 and her eldest sister, Jane, age 16. Kevin the oldest, age 20 hired me once he heard about us to protect Amy and in my free time (which I hardly had much of) to search for their mother. Having imprisoned the others, there was nothing I could do except keep Amy safe until her 17th birthday when she would be safe, but she wouldn't turn 17 for at least another 2 years.

You might be asking yourself, why 17? Well, you see there is this ancient prophecy that no one really knows about, except that seven important people are involved and after the great defeat of a cruel snake shall the clock start to tick for a revolution. A family will be torn apart to be brought back together again after a great chragity, caused by one who would not be discovered until it was too late, as a chosen few will change the world forever, the ones with birth marks visible or not holds the key to destruction or peace. The great one, birthed into the Habsburgs family as a female, shall either destroy after her capture or rise with her freedom. With great power comes the most need for peace but with danger lurking on every turn in that quest for peace. By the 17th year of life the danger will crease to the point where evil will hide in the darkest of pits for many years to come.

Harry, Ron, and myself, along with the whole Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, killed the last of the great Slytherin line. The end of the snake speakers except one who was unrelated to the Slytherins', Harry Potter. Stating the said clock in the prophecy.

It's been five months since the day defeat of Voldemort, three months since Harry started his secret organization to protect and defend the wizarding world from prophecies that may happen in the near future and dealing with similar dangers to the one he to endure. While it was officially that I joined The Order of the Phoenix Prophecies otherwise known as the S.P. or The New Order two months ago I was the one who did the research for the S.P. ever since Harry told me that he made The New Order. The organization also protected those effected or soon to be effected by the prophecies.

While we did miss our last year we were able to retake it like everyone else seeing that nothing was taught and all the mudbloods who were unable to attend would if they chose. But since we needed privacy and a place to escape to since we became heroes, we where given a special dorm once Hogwarts was rebuilt and school started again in September. I also got permission to use what ever books I would need in the future along with permission from the ministry to search and research prophecies they had in the Department of Mysteries. That's how I found the Edward Kingston prophecy of the Habsburgs. We also had head girl and boy privileges and patrolling as a cover story for The New Order.

I came back to earth when a light shined in while a man-shaped figure opened the door to this pitiful place. With a flip of a switch the lights above me turned on, blinding me for a moment before I saw a boy who greatly resembled Mr. John Habsburgs but in a younger form. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like they were filled with evil, with high cheekbones and a well-muscled body.

_But that's impossible unless….._

"Who are you?" I ask the young man.

He grinned evilly at me before saying, "wouldn't you like to know miss Granger. In time. All in good time." Sending a shiver down my spine.

I look over at Emma and see she's quivering against the wall in fright, crying quietly. "What do you want?" I asked in the strongest voice I could muster even though I too was afraid of him.

" I've come to inform you, Miss Granger, that this will be your last night alive. Tomorrow Mr. Habsburgs will arrive and take back what is his while exposing of you. Now seeing that you have no wand and virtually no means to communicate to anyone close by for help it really seems that you will truly die in a matter of hours," he laughs then continues " good night Miss Granger, it's been a pleasure to meet the smartest witch of our generation before she dies, I do hope you enjoy your last night alive." With that said he dims the lights, shuts the door, looking it.

I look over at Emma with wide eyes as she stares at me equally shocked at what she just heard. I turn back to the locked door, then around the room for any other possible exit but seeing none. The room was just a big box with white walls and floors with only one entrance and exit. The door.

_This is so not good._


	2. authors note

_soo sorry i haven't updated but i will soon as possible but i need characters. thats one of the things i've been stuck on so please flood me with characters since others characters might not be u_

_need characters so pm or review and see if your character will be in my story. i need like 7(maybe less or more we'll see) fill out the following..._

_name (first, middle(if so), last)_

_male or female_

_birth_

_family_

_type of family(mud blood,pure blood, half blood)_

_hair color_

_skin color_

_eye color_

_how tall_

_size (skinny, medium, large)(body type)_

_interested in (male, female, or both)_

_school( go here to look at the different schools)_

_house (g,s,h,r)(even if from different school please choose one)_

_birthmarks if so_

_family/persons back round_

_pet brought to hogwarts or school he/she came from_

_likes_

_dislikes_

_fav teacher_

_fav subject_

_wand_

_what kind of person she/he is (bookworm,jock,ect.)_

_fav number_

_fav color_

_nick name_

_ect(anything u can think of really that is part of the character)_


	3. Chapter 2 and redone ch1

Chapter One

It wasn't until I heard a scream that I realized I wasn't in my bed in the private dorms at Hogwarts.

No, I was in a dark room, my arms hung above my head in a rickety bed. I tried and turn my head finding it very difficult, realizing I'm stiff and aching from being struck from behind by an unknown object.

That's when I saw her, a girl about 15 years old with bright blue eyes and long brown hair, her petite body on the floor and from what I can see, her legs chained to the wall next to her. Then again I can't see much with the room almost pitch black and I myself above her on the rickety, old bed.

Then a memory of the girl strikes me_, the girl_, _my job, oh my god, I was supposed to protect this girl, Emma, from her father!_

Her father took her twin brothers, Max and Milo, ages 10 and her eldest sister, Jane, age 16. Kevin the oldest, age 20 hired me once he heard about us to protect Emma and in my free time (which I hardly had much of seeing I was working for Harry and going to Hogwarts to finish my last year) to search for their mother. Having imprisoned the others and having seemed to vanish off the face of the earth, there was nothing I could do except to keep Emma safe until her 17th birthday when she would be left alone from this curse, but she wouldn't turn 17 for at least another 2 years.

You might be asking yourself, why 17? The prophecy is suppose to repeat in the next hundred years if we can't find a way to destroy or make the prophecy in our favor like what Dumbledore had done for Harry. The ancient prophecy that no one really knows about, except the order, the family, and some historians that have all vanished but left clues to seven important people who might be involved and the lines; "after the great defeat of a cruel snake shall the clock start to tick for a revolution. A family will be torn apart to be brought back together again after a great chragity, caused by one who would not be discovered until it was too late, as a chosen few will change the world forever, the ones with birth marks visible or not holds the key to destruction or peace. The great one, birthed into the Habsburgs family, a female, shall either destroy after her capture or rise with her freedom. With great power comes the most need for peace but with danger lurking on every turn in that quest for peace. By the 17th year of life the danger will crease to the point where evil will hide in the darkest of pits for many years to come." We know there's more, we heard threw our investigations that someone wrote it down in a book, but we haven't found the book or any leads to fining it.

Harry, Ron, and myself, along with the whole Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, killed the last of the great Slytherin line. The end of the snake speakers except one who was unrelated to the Slytherins', which of course was Harry Potter. Stating the said clock in the prophecy. Or at least that's what we believed.

It's been five months since the day defeat of Voldemort, three months since Harry started his secret organization to protect and defend the wizarding world from prophecies that may happen in the near future and dealing with similar dangers to the one he to endure. While it was official that I joined The Order of the Phoenix Prophecies, otherwise known as the S.P. or The New Order two months ago I was the one who did the research for the S.P. ever since Harry told me that he made The New Order. The organization also protected those affected or soon to be effected by the prophecies like families or friends and provided safe housing, all connected to the Blacks house, where Harry now lived, that is when he wasn't at school.

While we did miss our last year we were able to retake it like everyone else seeing that nothing was taught and all the mudbloods who were unable to attend would if they chose. But since we needed privacy and a place to escape to since we became heroes, we where given a special dorm once Hogwarts was rebuilt and school started again in September. I also got permission to use what ever books I would need in the future along with permission from the ministry to search and research prophecies they had in the Department of Mysteries. That's how I found the Edward Kingston prophecy of the Habsburgs. We also had head girl and boy privileges and patrolling as a cover story for The New Order.

I came back to earth when a light shined in while a male-shaped figure opened the door to this pitiful place. With a flip of a switch the lights above me turned on, blinding me for a moment before I saw a boy who greatly resembled Mr. John Habsburgs but in a younger form. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like they were filled with evil, with high cheekbones and a well-muscled body.

_But that's impossible unless….._

"Who are you?" I ask the young man.

He grinned evilly at me before saying, "Wouldn't you like to know miss Granger. In time. All in good time." Sending a shiver down my spine.

I look over at Emma and see she's quivering against the wall in fright, crying quietly. "What do you want?" I asked in the strongest voice I could muster even though I too am afraid of him.

" I've come to inform you, Miss Granger, that this will be your last night alive. Tomorrow Mr. Habsburgs will arrive and take back what is his while exposing of you. Now seeing that you have no wand and virtually no means to communicate to anyone close by for help it really seems that you will truly die in a matter of hours," he laughs then continues " good night Miss Granger, it's been a pleasure to meet the smartest witch of our generation before she dies, I do hope you enjoy your last night alive. Oh and by the way if you try to do any wand less magic it won't work the room is enchanted and it's impossible to even use magic without hurting your self or Emma." With that said he dims the lights, shuts the door, locking it.

I look over at Emma with wide eyes as she stares at me equally shocked at what she just heard. I turn back to the locked door, then around the room for any other possible exit but seeing none. The room was just a big box with grimy white walls and floors with only one entrance and exit. The door.

_This is so not good._

CH. 2

_Think Hermione, think! You're the brightest witch of this age, now think! Think, how do I contact the order? How can I get help!_

CRACK! "Expelliamus! "BOOM! "Petrificus Totalus!"

"What the heck!" screams Emma from her side of the room after the room stops shaking.

"I don't know! Emma, can you try and hide underneath the bed or is your restraints too close the wall?" I asked hurriedly.

"I can try." Came her reply in a small but determined tone.

As she crawls under the bed I try to get in the most upright position as I can to lay the focus on me if someone comes in and hopefully not on the chain or under the bed.

"Go Kenneth find her!" we heard someone say.

"Done" I hear her say before we heard footsteps and panting from what I can only guess from an animal coming towards our room, then a bark, signaling that they found us.

"Alohomora!" said a male voice. The door opens with a bang revealing a boy about 15-17 years in age, green eyes, about 6 feet, blackish-brown hair, with a slight tan from what I can tell, and his face is slightly angular and is clear and free from any blemishes. He wields his wand ready to fight then points it at me.

"Where is she?" he demands. His voice isn't too deep or ruff or boy-ish but a perfect mix.

I stay quite for a minute then ask "who?" in hope to buy some time. But it doesn't work.

"Search!" he says to his, what seems like, wolf. The animal sniffs the ground then it comes to the chain and follows the scent and chain under the bed to Emma.

I hear her squeak and a bark form under me.

"Kenneth, Michael? Is that you?" Emma asks.

The guy, Michael, runs over and shoves the blanket that separates the mattress and my body, relieving a crescent moon on his left hand.

Michael looks under the bed then with his right arm he helps Emma out from underneath and hugs her tightly with his wand clutched tightly in his right hand.

"I found you! I found you!" he whispers to Emma.

"I thought you were dead! How are you even alive?" she cries in to Michaels shoulder.

He pulls away and looks into her face then says " we don't have much time maybe 15 minutes at most. We have to get out of here. I'll explain later." He looks down at her feet then he lifts Emma and sets her down on the bed next to me.

"Kenneth bite." He commands as he points where.

To my amazement it cuts cleanly threw and the chains fall to the floor.

"Emma, do you mind telling me what's going on? And can you please get me out of here?" I say before they have a chance to get going.

_Geez what do they think I am, chopped liver?_

"Sorry Hermione! Michael free her please she's the one whose been keeping me safe. Please!" Emma tells Michael.

I hear him grumble before he gets Kenneth to cut my own restraints. I get up and ask if I could borrow his wand for a moment once we got out of the room. He agrees after Emma threatens to stay if he didn't.

After we start heading out of the room, Michael looks at his watch and curses.

"What?" I ask as Emma and I follow Michael's lead.

"We have 7 minutes before we're in trouble…here use my wand to accio your wand." He said passing over his wand for my use.

" Accio wand!" I summon as we ran into a long hall way that forks to other halls with doors. I heard my wand whistling through the air, as it got closer. Just as I was about to pass it I caught my wand in my left hand.

Everything was going good until we were rounding a corner. That's when we heard voices.

"Keep going we're almost there!" he huffed to us. We started running faster and faster, and as we got to the end Michael opens the second to last door. Opening it fast he shoves us in front of him and tells us to climb over the thrashed up room that looked like a hoarders heaven, until we reach the window. We all climb as fast as we can and by the time we reach the window we hear voices shouting and screaming with directions.

"What do we do now?" I ask panting.

"After I say " Jane and Jill went up the hill" out the window listen for the words "the mocking bird sings". You take Emma to the shed as fast as you can, I'll cover you. Do not look back and keep your wand out." He said in a hushed tone.

All the while Emma's eyes become wide and a smile starts to creep up on her face.

"Ok. One question. Why not Jack and Jill?"

"Because that's not Jane's name." answers Emma.

"Ok are you ready?" Michael asks as he cracks the window open.

We nod.

"Alright then. ' Jane and Jill went down the hill."'

We wait…. And wait… Then we hear it.

"Go!"

We ran straight to the shed. Once we get there we are pulled and then I feel like we are pulled through a port key.


End file.
